


Only You

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [203]
Category: K (Anime), K: Lost Small World
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pining, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: They weren’t on the same page.





	Only You

They weren’t on the same page, they didn’t think the same thoughts, and they didn’t feel the same way. Not anymore. Once, they had—or it felt like it. Both of them had wanted to destroy the world they no longer belonged in, both of them wanted their own small world with each other. Both of them wanted power.

Now here they were with Homra, and they had it, and all Misaki could talk about were the people who’d claimed him as their own.

Saruhiko was beginning to realize Misaki had wanted another family, while Saruhiko had just wanted Misaki.


End file.
